


It (Did Not) Happened One Night

by in_the_bottle



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tony swore he would never, ever, ever touch another drop of alcohol, ever again. "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It (Did Not) Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for [](http://celtic-sky.livejournal.com/profile)[**celtic_sky**](http://celtic-sky.livejournal.com/) who wanted a NCIS fic with the words: instruction, genuine, statue, and concern. Feeling really uninspired at the moment, so hope this one even make sense! ;)

Tony swore he would never, ever, ever touch another drop of alcohol, ever again. The pounding in his head only worsen when the attempted to move his eyelids.

"I'm _never_ going to drink again." A voice beside him echoed his own thoughts. "You got any aspirin?"

"Bathroom counter." Tony replied with a moan.

"Thanks."

The movement of the bed was making him nauseous. Tony squeezed his eyes tightly shut; it didn't help much. He barely noticed the sound of someone using the bathroom, but the sound of running water from the tap was soothing.

Tony was on the verge of dozing off again when the same voice earlier was back again.

"I need to get to work. Last night was great. I'll um... see you around?"

Tony managed to crack one eye open. At the foot of the bed was someone in a rumpled suit. Then his brain registered sunlight and started a protest march through his frontal lobe through to his occipital lobe.

"Urgh. Curtains. Close." Tony gestured in the general direction of where the light was coming from.

He didn't hear the curtains being pulled shut, but as the light filtering through his closed eyes lesson, the pounding in his head lessen somewhat.

"Hey, you all right?" There was genuine concern in the other man's voice. "Hang on, I'll grab you some water an aspirin."

By the time Tony had swallowed three pills, two glasses of water, and was feeling vaguely human enough to wonder why there was another man in his room, the guy had already left.

Then he remembered that the guy was in his _bed_.

Tony lifted his sheets and took a quick peek at himself: naked, check. A visual examination on the state of his sheets: strange stains, check. And there was no mistaken the scent in the room, even with his superior ventilation system.

"I did _not_ have sex with a guy!"

Just what the hell happened last night?

Tony almost jumped out of his bed when his cell phone rang. Somehow, even in his, no doubt, highly intoxicated state, he had still managed to leave his phone neatly on his nightstand; in it's usual spot.

"Dead Marine. Your day off's cancelled, get your ass in here." Gibbs hung up after his curt instructions, not even waiting for Tony's reply.

Dragging himself out of bed and into the shower, bits and pieces of memory hit Tony as the water did. At least he thought they might be memories, because Tony had no idea why else his brain could conjure up an image of him drinking from a glass in the shape of the Statue of Liberty.

"I did not have sex with a guy!" Toney muttered to himself, washing out the last trace of shampoo out of his hair. There has to be another explanation for the presence of the other guy. Maybe it was a threesome, and the tall, blond bombshell left before he woke up. Yeah, that has to be it, because there was no way, no matter how drunk he was, that he would....

"Oh hell, who am I kidding?" Tony muttered, towelling himself dry and wiping the steam from the mirror.

He pointed at his reflection. "You are _not_ to mention this to anyone, understand?"

There were no objections.

"Good."

The End


End file.
